Pokemon Platinum
What will a screenshot prove? What can a video prove? The only way that I can prove my experience is to tell you to do this yourself. You will see that I am not lying. March 4, 2014: The more I write the more I remember. It all started when I tried to get a copy of Pokemon Platinum. On Amazon it was over $45, sometimes even up to $75. After I had bought a DSi, I decided that I would go to GameStop to get a DSi Shop card. I don't know what my naive self was thinking. I found that they didn't sell them anymore, so I remembered which DS games I had wanted. I heard good things about 999: 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors, saw things I liked in Dementium II, but the game I wanted the most was Pokemon Platinum. They had 999, didn't have Dementium, and if I were to buy Platinum, I would have to pay $45. I was annoyed at that point and walked out with only 999, which was $22. I decided to instead get a DS emulator, DesMuMe to be exact. The only game I got on the emulator was Pokemon Platinum, from Emuparadise. Big surprise right? I load it up and everything is normal, I didn't hear distorted Lavender Town theme music, watch Giratina cut off a trainer's head, no references to any form of sexual abuse or hypnotism, no Buried Alive sprite. Really, it loaded without any bullshit. When I went to the file select screen, there was no continue option. Did you really think I would have chose continue anyway? No, everything was normal. April 4, 2014: I started playing again after a month. Everything was still normal. No blood or gore, no self aware pokemon or NPCs. None of the pokemon asked why I had abandoned them, there was not a single Ghost in my party, I still had my 2 gym badges, was still in Hearthome City, my pokemon were still very happy. I did still find it awkward though that there were so many trainers that I could sneak around though, you could even walk straight up to the gym leader in Oreburgh City. I am walking around when I start to notice that the screen is glitching. It was a funny glitch though. It made it look like a Missingno was chasing me. Although, while I was playing there was still something watching me, but I will leave that for another story. The glitch didn't hurt my ROM or emulator, so I ignored it thinking that the person who made the file just didn't encounter it. It is normal for an emulator to glitch. April 5, 2014: I notice that there are more places to go than I remembered when I first played this a couple years ago. Maybe it's because my memories of it were old, maybe I forgot about some of these places. Who knows? I guess it is just me. Why is it that I felt sorry for beating that one lady in the Pokemon Tower outside of Solaceon Town? Well, she did say that her Happiny just died, and that losing that battle didn't cheer her up much, which I understand all too well, I am familiar with that feeling. "Are you listening to what you are thinking? You really feel sorry for a bunch of pixels? Are you really that pathetic? Seriously, she's just a bunch of pixels that said something that only seemed relevant at that particular moment!" Nothing interesting happens for a while after. April 13, 2014: Something seems off. I don't remember seeing so many Magikarps on their backs and on dry land. Who does that? I know they are just Magikarps, but that is still horrible! This is why I hate Team Galactic. I thought that bombing the Great Marsh was good enough for them, but I have been proven wrong. April 14, 2014: There is something wrong here, I just know it. I feel as if something is very different. Cyrus is letting me rescue Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. I walk into the warp panel and get to where they were doing the experiments on those 3 pokemon. Apparently, all Cyrus really wanted was their crystals. I sneak past the scientists, thinking that they would try to stop me when I notice something. They way they are moving isn't a way that someone patrolling the area moves. They look upset, and regretful. I talk to one of them, still expecting a battle. Instead I see this: > I can't believe we did this. I regret what he made us do. I walk to the other one, now knowing not to expect a battle. She moves with sorrow as well. She doesn't seem like most of the scientists do. She isn't so devoted to catching me and getting rid of me. I interact with her, when she says this: > This makes me feel so sick. I am worried about what Cyrus is going to do with those crystals. Now I start to feel sorry for them. I feel like for some reason, it's my fault too. There is also this creepy music playing in the background, but when did NPCs become morally aware of their actions? I want to cry, but I can't. I won the battle against Cyrus, but does that really mean anything? Is beating him of any value? What is the point of all of this? Is there really a point in winning pokemon battles with these terrorists when the better thing to do is kill them? What is the point in winning? Is it so that my pokemon lose their innocence with my character? Are we really using pokemon as weapons? It doesn't seem fair, does it? Now all I really want is for Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie to get their revenge. They deserve it more than I do. I went to the Distortion World after Cyrus summoned Palkia and Dialga, I am scarred from what I experienced in Veilstone, have caught Giratina, the pokemon have had their revenge. Cyrus is left in the Distortion World, the portal is closed, the world is saved. I still don't feel any better though. I still feel like shit. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game